


Me, I'm a Little Awkward

by sleepymccoy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fits with Canon, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Make Out Session, but kravitz is into him, but they sort it out its healthy, early miscommunication, heated making out, interrupted by both lup and these two being kinda incompetent, interrupted make out session, mentions of necromancy, second or third date im not sure what counts as a date, taako is a good flirter until hes not, they get turned on but its not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: It's been ten days since they defeated the Hunger and Kravitz still hasn't called. Taako is stressing about this and a few things and finally Kravitz turns up and they can figure it out and kiss. There's a lot of making out and giggling, these two are into each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Taako was sitting at the dining table he had shared with Magnus and Merle for a year. They’d left, days before, packing up and heading out into the world to start their lives. No one from the Bureau of Balance had any real plans for the rest of their lives but Merle was going to visit the beach and Magnus wanted to set up a home somewhere where dogs were allowed. Taako was still on the moon. 

 

Lucretia was insisting on shutting down the moon, she had slipped from her role of Director as soon as she could, passing responsibility to Davenport. Taako had been surprised by the forgiveness everyone had shown her. She had found a moment alone with everyone and apologised for taking their memories, trying to start afresh. Taako found he wanted to talk to her, he even wanted to forgive her, but he also wanted to scream at her. He had managed to avoid the conversation so far, but it was likely coming. Lup had spoken to her and Lucretia had promised to not disassemble the moon until Taako agreed to leave. 

 

Taako wasn’t staying out of sentimentality, no, not even because he didn’t have anywhere to go. He was waiting for a call. The Hunger had been defeated ten days ago. Eight days ago Taako had left his bed, finally rested and ready to face the world after the trial that was The Suffering Game. And for the last seven days he had been collecting books on Necromancy and the Raven Queen to try and figure out why Kravitz hadn’t come to visit yet. 

 

Taako couldn’t call him, Barry had crushed their stones of farspeech and no one else had Kravitz’ number. In the most frustrating turn of events, Taako had to wait for Kravitz to turn up. And ten days later he still hadn’t. 

 

Taako was more than a little worried that Kravitz might be hurt and incapable of apparating into the material plane, so after his mild research into the nature of the astral plane he had landed on a page in his books that details a method of summoning a reaper. There were many summoning spells and rituals, but this one could pull a specific reaper to you, which was definitely what Taako wanted, he didn’t think he could explain what he was doing to someone else. 

 

Lup had been helping him. She didn’t trust Kravitz fully, she trusted him to be a good man and to fight on their side but she didn’t trust him with her brother’s heart, especially as the days drew on and he continued to not visit. 

 

Taako groaned. “Haachi maachi,” he muttered, leaning back in his chair dramatically. The spell would take a solid day to put together, and it was entirely possible that Kravitz actually fine and just wasn’t interested in seeing Taako any more. He’d said he loved him regardless of his face, but adrenaline had been pretty high in everyone at the time, things could have changed. 

 

As Taako mused, staring up at the gross ceiling, he heard an odd tearing outside. Nothing happened for a moment, so Taako stood up quietly and went over to the door, peeking through the spy hole. His heart leapt and if he weren’t already focusing on being quiet he would have automatically squeaked in excitement. He quickly cast prestidigitation and pulled his face into order.

 

Kravitz was outside, standing side on to the door, studying it nervously. Taako stayed quiet, watching. Kravitz lurched forwards then seemed to change his mind, stepping back. He looked at the door again then stepped forward. Taako scurried back, pulling his oversized jumper down. He was wearing god damned ugg boots, this wasn’t sexy. He waited and Kravitz didn’t knock. Taako went back to the spy hole and saw Kravitz a good few steps away from the door, running a hand through his hair, over his face, muttering to himself. Oh, he was nervous. 

 

Taako smirked, watching as Kravitz stopped and started a few more times, before finally squaring his shoulders and stepping forward, knocking on the door. 

 

Taako took a moment to shake the sound out of his ears, he had still been leaning up against the door when Kravitz had knocked. He recovered and opened the door. 

 

“Hi,” Taako said, and while he wasn’t surprised - he had been watching Kravitz struggle to knock for a minute now - he still grinned widely, unable to help himself. 

 

“Hi,” Kravitz said softly, looking Taako up and down. 

 

They were quiet for a moment, there was a bit too much unsaid right now. “Well, it took you long enough,” Taako said loudly, referring to the ten days that had passed, and stepped back to invite him in. 

 

Kravitz frowned, following the direction Taako waved in and walking over to the edge of the couch. He was quiet, but Taako felt like he shouldn’t interrupt. It had taken him plenty of time to knock on the door, Taako would take pity and give him a few seconds to get his act together and speak. Also Taako was very nervous and wasn’t sure what to say or how to handle this situation. “I, ah,” Kravitz started to say, finding the words. “I really just wanted to apologise for the things I’ve said at the end of all our meetings, I, well, it’s a little awkward- me, I mean, I’m a little awkward and I’ve not really been saying what I mean to say, exactly, and-”

 

“What’re you apologising for, dead boy?” Taako interrupted. 

 

“Just, you know, I didn’t mean to force this maybe-relationship into any kind of box that you didn’t want it in,” Kravitz said. 

 

Taako heard Kravitz say maybe-relationship and immediately began to repress his emotions as he felt them, determined to not panic. “I have literally no idea what that means, I mean really, nothing. Imagine you walked in here and said all that in Gnomish, it is going right over my head,” he stopped himself, hearing the note of rant in his voice. He sighed. “We're in a box?” He asked.

 

“I hope not,” Kravitz said, his voice tight.

 

Taako paused, thinking. He really didn’t understand. “What?” he said, his voice full of exasperation and confusion. 

 

Kravitz crossed his arms, scuffing his feet. “I said I love you, you know, in front of a lot of people and I don’t want you to think that I’m expecting anything from you… regarding that, I just- in that moment it was true but I know we’re just starting out and I hope it wasn’t too weird.”

 

Taako relaxed. He was still digesting what Kravitz said, but he felt himself calming down and his good humour rising in him. He smiled. “This has really been messing you up, hasn’t it?”

 

Kravitz sighed greatly, shrugging. “I mean, everything finished up about ten days ago and I couldn’t call you and you didn’t call me, well, I thought maybe you’d blocked me but that’s… not that case?” He trailed off hopefully.

 

Taako finally walked forward, standing close to Kravitz. “Oh petal no, Barry crushed my stone of farspeech before the Hunger descended. I have had words with him about respecting other people’s property, but honestly homie he was all kinds of fucked up at the time, shit was whacked.” Taako was close enough now that as he gesticulated he brushed the side of Kravitz’ arm. Things were feeling much nicer.

 

“It was crushed?” Kravitz repeated. 

 

“Oh yeah, in his spectral hand!” Taako held his hand out in front of Kravitz’ face, miming crushing the stone. “Crrrkk, it was pretty boss, you seen Stranger Things? It was like how Eleven fucks shit up but it was happening closer to me.” He paused, lowering his hand. “On that note, I have a new stone, gimme your digits.” Taako rushed off to get his stone off the table, returning quickly and holding it out to Kravitz. 

 

Kravitz seemed surprised, but responded enthusiastically. He pulled his stone out of his pocket so fast he fumbled for a moment. He knocked his stone against Taako’s, connecting them. He looked up at Taako once he was done, his eyes wide. 

 

“Ooh, you’re so nervous, you gorgeous badass,” Taako said, smiling. He put his stone in his pocket and put his hand on Kravitz chest. Kravitz breathed in sharply when Taako touched him. “C’mere,” Taako muttered, leaning in. Kravitz met him half way, their lips touching in a soft kiss. 

 

They kissed for barely a moment, just enough to prove that they both wanted to. Kravitz leaned away first. “So we’re good?” he muttered quietly, his lips brushing Taako’s as he spoke. 

 

“Of course we’re good, you’re the hottest thing on legs,” Taako said, “And you don't even have legs all the time, I've seen little glowing ball you.” He gave Kravitz one last quick kiss before bounding away to the table. “Actually I’ve been trying to reach you, it took you wayyy longer to turn up than I hoped, check it out, you’ll hate this.” He waved Kravitz over.

 

Kravitz smiled and walked to the table, watching Taako until he reached the table, then finally looking at the books spread across the surface.

 

“You’re right, I hate this, please don’t do this,” Kravitz said quickly. 

 

“No, really get your sight balls honed in on this page,” Taako tapped the summoning page he’d been studying earlier. “Because I know your name I’m pretty sure I can summon you specifically and I only need to kill a goat, not even a person!”

 

A smile slipped onto Kravitz’ face, but he wiped it quickly and glared at Taako. “Don’t kill a goat, Taako,” he said. Taako could hear the amusement in his voice.

 

“I’d find an old one with, I dunno, lupus or cholera something. Fantasy euthanasia, you know?”

 

Kravitz looked at him oddly. “I don’t like it, I don’t like you even having these books,” he said slowly. 

 

Taako rolled his eyes. “Well, I’ll try calling you first.”

 

Kravitz looked at the book, growing quiet again. Taako began to worry that he may have overstepped. Kravitz was thumbing the corner of a page, focusing on it. “Are you my boyfriend?” Kravitz muttered. He glanced at Taako, his head still lowered. 

 

Taako grinned, shifting so that his hair slipped and fell in front of his face, hiding his blush as best he could. “If you want me, yeah,” he said. 

 

“I want you, yeah, I do,” Kravitz said quickly. “I like you a lot, Taako.”

 

“I like you too,” Taako muttered.

 

They went quiet for a moment. Kravitz looked at him and smiled. “Want to go get a coffee or something?”

 

Taako grinned and nodded. “Just let me get changed, I’m not in going out clothes,” he said quickly. He wanted out of this giant jumper, it was cute but not hot. He began walking towards his room. 

 

“Ok, I’ll be here,” Kravitz said. 

 

Taako turned and smiled. “You’re such a softie,” he said. 

 

He passed Magnus’ empty room, glancing into it sadly. He was running out of excuses to stay. His last one has been used up now that Kravitz was here. He'd been worried that Kravitz would struggle to find him if he moved. Ridiculous really, Kravitz had turned up in his living room before without Taako telling him where he lived, he could find Taako if he wanted to. Taako could deal with leaving the moon, the bigger issue was figuring out where he should put down roots. What if a year passed and he got tired of living somewhere, would he just move? That wasn't living that was couchsurfing. 

 

He shook his head clear of thoughts, focusing on his outfit options as he entered his room. He had an idea of what he wanted to wear, Kravitz was in his suit so he wanted to put something together that would look appropriate next to that, but he wasn’t putting on a suit. He had a cute red leather and metal studded crop jacket and some shoes with the same metal running through them, throw in some nice pants and a shirt with a collar and he’d look more than fine on the street with Kravitz. He threw the outfit together then quickly decided against the collared shirt and pulled on a tight black shirt that was very fairly low cut, he wanted to show off his collar line and his waist. 

 

He grabbed a few coins from a jar in his room and threw them in his pocket, glanced in the mirror and pulled the fork out of his hair, then pulled the hair tie off and let his hair fall down before strolling out to Kravitz. “Alright, let’s bounce!” He called as he entered the room. Kravitz stared at him for a moment, not responding.

 

Taako hit a casual pose, natural enough to pretend it’s coincidental, but certainly hot. “You like?” he asked, tugging his jacket lapel. 

 

Kravitz nodded. “I do. The shoes are clever,” he said. 

 

“Clever?” 

 

Kravitz stuttered a beat as he spoke, clearly not having meant to explain himself. “The metal’s the same as the studs in the jacket, it kinda brings it all together while still letting the jacket be the statement piece,” he said awkwardly, kind of waving his hand at Taako’s clothes as he spoke.

 

Taako grinned, big and wide. He took Kravitz hand, weaving their arms together so that they were linked. “Oh, you can definitely take me out,” he said happily, tugging him to the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

They returned from their date, the door opening hurriedly as Taako shouldered his way through, his attention entirely elsewhere. They stepped through together, Taakos arms not letting go of Kravitz for a moment as they kissed. Taako kicked his leg up, hitting the door solidly and closing it behind them. As he did so he unbalanced himself, tipping back. Kravitz held him up for a moment as they teetered, laughing into Taakos mouth at the uncoordinated effort. Taako muttered at him to shut up, his words mixed and incomprehensible against Kravitz’ lips. 

 

Kravitz pushed Taako carefully against the wall. Taako's still flailing legs stilled, one standing on the tip of his toe, balancing him, while another curled intimately around Kravitz’ leg. Kravitz’ arms withdrew from his waist, one hand resting on Taakos pointy hip bone, pressing him into the wall while the other moved Taako’s hair out of the way. 

 

Taako kept kissing him. He didn't want this to ever stop he was so happy and so comfortable. His arms were still flung around Kravitz’ neck, his hands touching his skin where he could and his hair where he couldn't. As they kissed Taako moaned, almost embarrassed to hear the noise come from his throat except thay Kravitz responded by kissing him deeper again, holding him tighter. Taako was happy to be loud if it got him this kind of reward.

 

Before he could try it out again there was a loud bang and a very raised voice saying pointedly, “Excuse me!”

 

Kravitz froze. Taakos entire body seized up and he pushed Kravitz off, swearing freely. 

 

“Fuck,” Taako said, turning to face his sister. “What in the unholiest of fucks are you doing here right now?” He snapped, stepping away from Kravitz, who had turned to face the door, running a hand across his face. 

 

Lup threw her hands out, glaring at him. “I'm here to help you go through your necromancy books and try and get you a booty call because I am a god damned supportive sister, what's he doing here? Did you kill a goat?”

 

“No, shit, he just turned up,” Taako said. He glanced back at Kravitz, he was straightening his clothes while watching Lup nervously.

 

Lup crossed her arms, her glare turning to Kravitz. “‘bout time,” she said sharply.

 

A beat of silence passed. “Sorry,” Kravitz muttered. Taako huffed a laugh despite himself.

 

Lup looked back at Taako, clearly highly entertained. “You were meant to call me if he turned up,” she said, pointing at both of them.

 

Taako shrugged. “I got distracted.”

 

Lup smirked. “You sure did,” she said happily. “You moaned,” she said mockingly.

 

Taako felt himself start to blush immediately. “Fuck you,” he said.

 

Lup walked towards them, heading for the door. “Hold me, Kravitz,” Lup moaned, grinning at Taako as she passed him.

 

“Get out of my fucking house!” Taako said, pushing her past Kravitz and opening the door.

 

“I'm gonna tell Lucretia you're ready to move out,” Lup said quickly as the door shut in her face.

 

Taako sighed and turned to Kravitz, who was slowly starting to grin. Taako laughed quietly. “Open door policy, you know?” He said apologetically.

 

“It’s nice,” Kravitz said softly. He cleared his throat then looked back up, more serious. “We do still need to discuss how many of your friends are liches.”

 

“Only one of my friends is a lich, the other is my sister,” Taako said.

 

“Yes, see, I’ve been talking to the Raven Queen about the situation and I might have a solution-”

 

Taako stepped forward, putting a hand on Kravitz’ chest, interrupting him. “As horny a topic my sister and your boss are, can we maybe shelve this convo for later cos we had a neat little session brewing a minute ago?” 

 

Kravitz grinned widely and leaned forwards without a word, kissing him. Taako pulled him tight, kissing him back. Kravitz had ordered a very large latte on their date and the mass of warm milk and coffee had warmed his lips. It occured to Taako that he may have done that on purpose. 

 

They kissed a while, and while it was hot and Taako loved it, he was still distracted. “Alright homie, I'm thinking too much, we should talk about that lich situation,” Taako muttered, leaning his forehead against Kravitz’. Kravitz nodded, so Taako tugged him by the hand, pulling him towards the couch. 

 

Kravitz did not land gracefully, he rather fell into the seat, followed quickly by Taako who was determined to get comfortable with Kravitz and flung his legs over him. One of Kravitz’ hands seemed to naturally move to Taako’s ankle, slipping under the hem of his pants and resting softly against his skin. “Well, I was going to say that I think I have a solution,” he said, leaning towards Taako. 

 

Taako raised an eyebrow, leaning in towards him too. “Go on,” he said liltingly.

 

“Isthus has been defending your case to the Raven Queen, and I’ve been reading up on our bylaws.” Kravitz paused as Taako scooched closer, bending his legs and leaning on his knees, looking at Kravitz curiously from the crook of his arms. “Looks like because they became liches in a different universe and entered this plane already as liches the Raven Queen is willing to forgive the disrespect, meaning there’s no bounty for past crimes.”

 

Taako nodded quietly, still just watching. He was nervous, if Kravitz couldn’t let go of the lich situation he would have to pick a side, and he knew he’d pick Lup no matter what. He just hoped there was no ultimatum. 

 

Kravitz rubbed Taako’s ankle nervously, his soft fingers briefly all Taako could think about. “To fix the issue of there being two active liches in the material plane we were hoping I could… recruit them,” Kravitz said awkwardly.

 

Taako thought for a minute. “You wanna hire my sister and her hub to go and crusade on behalf of your boss, the magpie?” Kravitz sniffed in amusement, stopping himself from laughing at the uncommon disrespect pointed at his queen, but stayed quiet to let Taako think. “What exactly would they do?” Taako asked. 

 

“Same sort of thing I do, bounties and paperwork. It’s not necessarily safe, but it means that they’re on the payroll and out of trouble.” 

 

Taako thought about it again. Lup would probably love that, actually, it would give her something to do and people she could burn without feeling guilty. “I’ll pitch it,” Taako muttered. “I’ll pitch it hard, I want this to work out.”

“So you like the idea?” Kravitz asked.

 

Taako smiled. “Yeah, it's slick.” Taako tapped his fingers, waiting for the too serious moment to pass. It didn’t on its own, so he pushed it out. “Well I’m glad that’s done, then! Sheesh, cheer up,” he said loudly, “So serious.” Kravitz began to smile, watching happily as Taako swung his legs off and around, lifting to kneel on one knee and fling his other leg back over Kravitz’ body, settling into a straddle. 

 

Taako paused for a moment and checked, Kravitz’ smile hadn't faltered and he made no effort to move away, so Taako was happy to assume he was welcome. Judging by the way Kravitz had practically picked him up and leant him into the wall a few minutes ago, Taako didn't think he could move too fast here. He leaned back and brought his hands up, his fingers wiggling in excitement. “I have an experiment I want to try,” he said hopefully. 

 

Kravitz’ hands moved up to Taako's hips, settling with his thumbs slipping up under the edge of Taako's jacket onto his shirt. He smiled, his thumbs shifting comfortingly. “What's that, then?” Kravitz asked.

 

Taako pointed at him. “You close your eyes,” he instructed.

 

Kravitz paused, looking at him curiously. Taako didn't move, just waiting. Kravitz’ eyes fluttered a few times, like he was convincing himself to keep them shut, then he closed them. Taako waited a beat and they stayed closed, so he moved carefully and poked Kravitz on the tip of his nose.  

 

Kravitz’ eyes flew open. “What was that for?” he asked while scrunching his nose up. 

 

Taako waved his hands. “Keep them shut!”

 

Kravitz closed his eyes again, holding onto Taako's hips a little tighter. “What are you doing?” He asked.

 

“This body is conjured, right?” Taako asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, I'm checking how detailed your conjuration in. I want to know how much you can feel,” Taako leaned in whispered the last few words. He quickly kissed Kravitz’ right cheek then sat back. “Now, which cheek was that?” He asked.

 

“Right,” Kravitz said, his confusion passing as his smile took over again.

 

Taako ran his finger down the shell of Kravitz’ left ear. Kravitz shivered, Taako might not have noticed except that he was sitting in the mans lap. “Which ear-”

 

“Left,” Kravitz interrupted.

 

“Hell yeah,” Taako muttered. He rested his thumb on Kravitz’ lower lip, dragging it gently down. He watched, slightly entranced by the changing tone. 

 

“Ah, lip,” Kravitz said once Taako removed his hand. “Lower lip.” 

 

Taako leaned forward, resting one hand on Kravitz’ chest as he knelt up and kissed his eyebrow. Kravitz stayed quiet while Taako's lips were touching him, seemingly holding his breath.

 

“Right,” Kravitz sighed as Taako sat back down on his legs. 

 

“And where was my hand?” Taako asked, surprised by how fast his heart was going.

 

“Oh, on my, ah, left collar bone,” Kravitz said. “Taako.” He paused.

 

“Yeah?” Taako asked nervously.

 

He opened his eyes, his pupils dilated and his gaze focused. “It's a good conjure, I'm practically alive, really. All my nerve endings work, I breathe, my heart beats, all of that automatic stuff. If I spent more than a few days in a row like this I'd probably need to start thinking pretty seriously about eating and sleeping.”

 

“How much do you control it?” Taako asked.

 

Kravitz chuckled. “I'm sure you've noticed by now that I don't control my blush. Or my pulse.”

 

Taako slid his hand to Kravitz’ neck, feeling under his jaw for his pulse. It was certainly faster than it needed to be, although still not as fast as Taakos was right now. “I like that,” Taako said softly. 

 

“This form is a gift from the Raven Queen, which is why it's so detailed. If I appear in another form it won't be so real, it'll just be an appearance with some basic sensory,” Kravitz said. 

 

Taako was listening, but his main attention was spent watching the gradient that became visible on Kravitz’ lips as he talked. Taako's hand slipped along Kravitz’ skin to the back of his neck as Taako leaned in, kissing him solidly on his lips. Kravitz let him for a moment then when Taako deepened the kiss instead of moving away he kissed him back, pulling him closer. 

 

Taako let himself be moved, wrapping his arms around Kravitz as he tightened his legs around Kravitz’ waist, holding him close as they kissed, more intimately than they ever had before. Taako had known fairly early on, before the end of their first date, that he was very into Kravitz. He knew Kravitz turned him on, but he’d never seriously felt it until now, sitting in his lap, Kravitz’ large hands making their way under his shirt. “I got a few natural reactions of my own,” Taako muttered lasciviously.

 

Kravitz paused and Taako felt a cold chill run down his spine, maybe that smooth line had landed badly. He felt Kravitz tense beneath him and Taako grew very worried, then Kravitz began to laugh, a stifled chuckle quickly developing into a full blow laugh. Taako nearly unbalanced when Kravitz threw his head back, laughing all the more, and held onto his upper arm quickly, stabilizing his seat. 

 

“What?” Taako asked defensively. Kravitz just shook his head, trying to catch his breath. Taamo crossed his arms, feeling a pout coming on. “Shut up.”

 

Kravitz went quiet, his skin flushed, and looked at Taako seriously, holding his breath. As Taako glared at him, Kravitz, unbelievably, snorted, then continued laughing. 

 

“You're a bastard,” Taako said, still sitting in Kravitz’ lap. He could feel a smile form on his face despite himself. 

 

“I'm so sorry,” Kravitz sputtered, “I just wasn't expecting that.”

 

“Hollow, boney bastard,” Taako said, poking Kravitz in the chest as he spoke.

 

Kravitz chuckled again, batting Taako's hand away. “I'm sorry, I broke the mood a bit there,” he said.

 

“You did, you should be taking a hint and flirting back,” Taako said.

 

“I'm not sure referring to your erection as a natural reaction while we're kissing counts as flirting,” Kravitz said, his grin a mix of fond and amused.

 

“Well, how would you know? You haven't spoken to anyone except the assholes of necromancy and an undead queen in a thousand years, natural reaction hints could be in vogue now! In fact I got that line right outta Cosmo, so fuck you, skull-bitch.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Kravitz said placatingly, “I'm sorry I didn't flirt back.” He paused and thought for a moment, his hands holding Taako lightly in place. “What did you say? You've got a natural reaction?” Kravitz’ hand moved from Taakos hip to his hair, moving the locks out of the way to pull Taako in close. “Want to see one of my uncontrollable urges?” Kravitz murmured.

 

Taako snickered as he moved to kiss Kravitz. After a brief peck he moved away a centimeter and said, “It's an awful line.”

 

Kravitz nodded. “It's very shit, love,” he said, smiling widely.

 

Taako studied him tenderly for a moment. “Love,” he repeated.

 

Kravitz flushed, his mouth opening in defence. “I- I don't mean-”

 

Taako took pity and interrupted his floundering quickly with a kiss. He leant into it, enjoying the feeling of Kravitz’ hand on the back of his neck. 

 

“Not a problem, then?” Kravitz asked quickly when Taako finally needed to breathe. “The love thing.”

 

“Not a problem, homie,” Taako muttered, already kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew them making out on the couch if you wanna see http://sleepymccoy.tumblr.com/post/171551914884/i-keep-writing-taaitz-fanfic-enjoy-this-artwork

**Author's Note:**

> I know cholera and lupus aren't fatal, but I've been listening to Sawbones and I'm pretty sure Taako knows less about medicine than Justin does, so I'm leaning into that


End file.
